Cases
by blackxrosexvampire
Summary: Remi is back in some SVU cases. This is a series of cases put together. They all last one long chapter. I explain it better in the Authors Note.XD About the title, yeah, I know it's bad. This is rated for language. Pairings: ElliotOlivia, maybe CaseyMunch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Law and Order:SVU is not mine. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) is MCR! Oh, Gerard Way, how I love you (lead singer of My Chemical Romance).

A/N: Basically, these are a collection of cases the team has. Each case lasts one chapter, but it'll be a long chapter. Oh yeah, and Remi's back. If you hate me for this… Sorry, but my explanation for this is that I've seen a lot of vampire episodes (Crossing Jordan, Third Watch), so I figured I'd give one to SVU.

Chapter One-Every Team Gets One

_"The case?" Detective Olivia Benson asked, leaning against Munch's desk. Munch looked up from the papers in his hand, "It's a strange one…"_

_"Always is," Fin said, walking over with Elliot behind him._

_"Apparently 6 year old Penny Teller was walking home from school yesterday, and was never seen again. It's about 3 blocks from the school to her house. The next day, her family received a note reading 'Her blood will be perfect to satisfy my thirst. Tell them all to save their jeers.-E.S.'."_

_"Vampire case?" Fin said, obviously unbelieving._

_Munch shrugged, "Every team gets one…"_

_Elliot looked at Olivia, "I think we should check out some vampire bars, Liv."_

_Olivia nodded._

_---_

Vincent, the manager of Omen walks into the back room. He has an annoyed look on his face, and as he brushes his blond hair out of his face, he says, "Alright, Remi, what'd you do?"

I am having a conversation with Pheneus, Helena, Mina, and Spike while Renik lies next to me, soundly asleep. I look up at him, "Huh?"

"There are two detectives outside, Vixen is addressing them," He explains. I shake my head, "I swear, Vince, it wasn't me."

"Well, go out and talk to them anyway," Vincent order. I sigh, and stand, "Fine, fine… Phones, watch Renik."

Pheneus smiles, "Of course."

"Hey, Rem, get Vix for me, okay?" Spike says.

I smile, "Sure."

---

When I walk up to the bar, Vixen looks over at me. I hear her voice in my head, _Oh, good, please tell me I'm free to go._

I nod, "I'll take it from here, thanks."

Vixen stands, and starts to walk towards a table, but I grab her wrist. She stops, and looks back at me, "What's up, Rem?"

"Spike wants to see you, he's in the back room. Just be careful not to wake Renik, okay?"

Vixen grins, "Well, that's a surprise. Spike wants to talk to little ol' me?"

"Give him a break, Vix," I laugh, releasing her wrist, "HE just acts stoic. He likes you…"

She walks off, and I sit down at the bar, "Sithe, I'll give you a kiss if you let me have a free bottle of blood…"

Chris swings over to the handsome Sithe, and wraps her arms around his neck, as he holds her waist, "Hey, back off, Rem."

I laugh and turn to the detectives, "Okay, what did I do this time?"

"Nothing, hopefully," The male says, "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, and this is Detective Olivia Benson. We'd like to ask you a few question."

"Uh–huh," I nod, "Shoot."

"A 6 year-old girl was abducted yesterday, and this note was sent to the family," Olivia hands me the note. I take a look at it, and nod, "It couldn't be anybody else…"

Elliot looks up, "You know the guy?"

"Yeah…" I tell him, "But I can't believe it…"

Elliot says, "Okay… Let's go outside, it's too loud in here."

I shrug, and follow him and Olivia outside. It is quiet, and the night air is cool. It usually is in the summer. I the light, the detectives can see me better. "Nice wings ," Elliot says sarcastically, I can tell he doesn't think they're real.

"So...Why are you guys here in Philly anyway?" I ask.

"There are a lot of vampire bars here, almost as many as there are in New York. Since we couldn't find any information in the New York bars, we figured we'd check here," Elliot answers.

"Would you be willing to come back to the precinct?" Olivia asks, "You'd be a big help."

"Sure…" I nod, "I just have to go say goodbye to Pheneus."

"Etcar Sin. Catchy name isn't it? He's such a poser. Or I should say he was—The aura on this card reads him…but vampire."

"Aura?" Elliot asks. I look up at him, "Yeah, auras. Everyone has an aura. The supernatural—the powerful ones—can dampen, shield, or even change their aura. Most can read auras."

"And I'm guessing everyone has one of these auras," Olivia says, leaning against the window of the interrogation room. I nod, "Yes. And auras are easy to track. But… only the supernatural can read auras. Humankind can't read them."

Elliot says, "So…you can help us find this guy?"

"I can," I tell him.

A woman with short red hair walks in. Elliot looks over at her, "Hey, Casey, what's up?"

Casey explains, " John said you found a lead."

I raise my hand. "Hola, que tal?"

"Wait, _this _is our lead?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Elliot asks.

"Our lead has _fangs_, Elliot."

"And I can help you. Do you want my help, or not? If he's really a vampire, humans alone won't be able to catch him."

"And what are you?" Olivia asks.

I smile, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire."

Elliot shakes his head, "Whatever you are… You're on the team temporarily if you an help us."

"Fine," I say, standing, "Now if you don't mind, I'm starting to feel dizzy. So unless Elliot is willing to let me drink his blood, I'm going to go hunt."

I walk up to a man's desk. It is the next afternoon. He gives me a strange look, " Yes…?"

I see Elliot look up from Olivia's desk, and tap Olivia. They walk over.

"Nice to see you today, Remi," Elliot says. He then furrows his brow, "…What are you wearing?"

"What are you my father?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, but I don't think someone as young as you should go out wearing a shirt like that," Elliot answers.

"You have daughters, don't you?" The shirt I'm wearing isn't that bad, really. Vampires are known to dress a little slutty. I'm wearing baggy black pants with chains on them, but my shirt looks like a black leather bra with a thicker middle part, thicker straps, and coming down just past my ribs. My pants are also low on my waist. I'm thin though, so I don't look bad. Of course, if I were wearing a micro mini skirt I might look like a hooker.

The man who I don't know looks at Olivia, "Who's she?"

"Our lead for the Penny Teller case," Olivia explains, "Remi, this is John Munch. John, Remi."

"Nice teeth," Munch comments, "What dentist did that?"

I blink, "Teeth? Oh… My fangs are real."

"Right…" Munch says, "Whatever. Casey went out to lunch, said to call her when our lead came by. She wants in on what's going on, she says that this case is one she wants to help with."

"The supernatural thing interest her?" Elliot asks, getting out his cell phone, and dialing Casey's number, "Casey? Hi, Remi's here."

"She says she'll be here soon," He tells us, flipping his cell phone closed, "Oh, by the way, who was that guy yesterday, Pheneus? "

"Him?" He was my blood bond," I say. The look he gives me is completely confused. I shake my head, and explain, "Um… he's kind of like my… husband."

"Oh," Elliot says. Casey walks in, "Hey. Where to next?"

"Hey Casey," Olivia says, "And that's up to Miss Remi here."

"We're going to FANG," I tell them, "That's where all the humans who think they're vampires hang out."

"Wait, Remi," Olivia grabs my arm as I start to walk out, "Won't you be killed?"

"Huh?"

"The sun."

"Oh." I start to laugh, "That just Bram Stoker and Anne Rice speaking. I'll be fine. Just because I don't like sunlight doesn't mean it'll hurt me."

FANG is dark with dim red lights. As we walk in, people stare at Olivia, Elliot, and Casey. I had told them that they were a little to colorful—except for Casey who's in all black—to be in a vampire bar.

I see a vampire who I recognize. I had seen him with Etcar. His name is Vale Taint. I whisper to the others, "The guy with the short green mohawk… he knew Etcar. Vale's his name. Vale Taint."

"Right," Casey says, "I can take care of him."

"Not a good idea," I tell her, "Look, let me handle him. I can get him to talk to you guys."

Elliot raises his eyebrows, "How are you going to do that?"

"Watch."

I use my abilities to turn into pure matter, and travel at the speed of light. I am directly behind Vale. He is 22, but only a bit taller than me. I rest my head on his shoulder, and whisper into his ear, "Hey Baby, like to do me a favor?"

He turns his head slightly, and says in a smooth tone, "Depends…"

I walk around him so that we are face to face. I look into his eyes, "I can make you what you want to be… One of my kind." I say this in a near whisper. I can tell he's attracted. I kiss him gently, all the time laughing inside. Pheneus is gonna die when he hears about this. Of course, he knows I love him, and only him.

He nods slowly, entranced, "This favor?"

"Speak to a couple of my friends… answer their questions," I tell him. I appear again behind him, and place my fangs against his throat, and whisper, "That good?"

I feel him nod, and step back, mouthing to the detectives across the room, _Come._

They walk over. The whole display apparently was something that Elliot would have cared not to see. Olivia looks a little disturbed, but Casey just seems to brush it off. Behind them are Munch and Fin. Olivia must have called them for backup.

"We'd like you to come to the station with us," Fin tells Vale. Vale looks over to me. I grin, enough to show my fangs, and nod. He follows Fin and Munch out. Munch tells the others, "We'll take Mr. Taint over to station. Come when you're ready."

Elliot nods, and the others walk off. We walk outside, and watch them drive off. Elliot turns to me, "What was that?" He doesn't sound happy.

"Huh?"

"Your method of interrogation isn't the best one," Casey tells me.

"What?" I say, " It worked didn't it?"

"Sex appeal," Olivia says, "Is hardly the way to get someone to talk. How old is Taint anyway?"

"Vale's 22. Why?"

"And you're 15…" Elliot says, "That would make you a minor."

"Relax," I tell him, "And don't feel guilty. Nothing happened to me, and besides… Your laws don't cover me. Oh, and by the way, I a _lot _older than all three of you are put together. I just stay eternally 15 in design and appearance."

We get into the car, and Elliot says, "If you try to do that again, I will stop you. I still don't believe that you're a vampire. I don't believe I vampires.

I shrug, "Your call. Besides, it's not like I told the truth. The hell if I'm going to have any fledglings."

I come in the next night, after getting a call from Casey saying I was wanted down at the station. When I walk up to Elliot's desk, there is a man I've never seen standing there. When Elliot sees me coming over, he says, "Hey, Remi meet George Huang. He's our psychiatrist."

I shake his hand, but at hearing his profession, I tense. I hate shrinks. I hate how they always try to analyze me,

Huang asks, "Are you okay?" I slip my hand out of his grasp, "Fine."

I turn to Olivia and Casey, "So, what'd you get out of Vale?"

"Sin is 'supernatural'… but Taint talked about him as if he had betrayed…" Olivia trails off, as if she's looking for the right words.

I sigh, "My kind. You still don't believe I'm a vampire, do you?"

"Anyway…" Casey says, "We didn't get much. Only that Sin was supposedly changed by a vampire named Tricka."

I start laughing, "Tricka? He was changed by _Tricka_? Ha! He goes from worthless human to worthless vampire."

"I'm not going to ask," Fin says, coming over, "He said something about having a necklace Sin used to wear. He wouldn't give it to us though."

"You mean this?" Casey takes a silver chain with a dragon holding a ruby out of her trench coat pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Fin raises an eyebrow.

"Is it against the law to pick-pocket for evidence?" Casey asks.

"Hopefully not," Olivia says, "What can you get from this, Remi?"

"Oh, it's a necklace that Tricka gives to her fledglings. If Vale had it, he must have stolen it from Etcar not long after Tricka gave it to Etcar."

I take it in my hand, then hiss, and drop it, "That dirty bastard…"

"What is it?" Elliot asks picking it up.

"That son of a bitch is working for lycans," I growl. Olivia hands it back to me, and say, "Shit. Not just any lycan either. He's working for Venus."

"Venus? Isn't she the Roman goddess of love?" Casey asks. I nod, "Well, yes… But, that's the name of one of the most powerful lycans. She seduces humans and then she bites them. But…sometimes she can trick vampires into working for her. Mostly vampires from weak bloodlines. Descendants of Tricka, for example."

"And you would be a descendant of who?" Elliot asks, sounding a bit exasperated.

My deep blue eyes cloud over, making them appear a bit on the black side. I stare at the floor, and dig my nails into my palms. I mutter quietly, "Svenn…"

My palms start to bleed, and Olivia walks over, "Hey, calm down… You're going to hurt yourself."

I look down at my palms, and say quietly, "Oh… Sorry."

I lick the blood quickly off my palms. I see a look pass between Elliot and Olivia. Okay, so yes, I do have some problems of my own. Hell, my right arm has scars all over it, but the armwarmer covers them up.

Suddenly, something in my head clicked, and I gasp, heading for the elevator.

"Remi!" Elliot calls. I stop, and turn back, "We have to go. Now. I know where Penny is."

Elliot doesn't say anything else, he just motions for Olivia and Casey to follow.

"He _what?_: Elliot almost crashes the car.

"Elliot…" Olivia tells him, "Calm down."

I sigh, "It's probably what's happened. Etcar took Penny to Venus, and Venus is going to sacrifice Penny to Satir. And poor Satir…"

"Why poor him?" Elliot growls.

"Because," I stare out into the night, "Satir's only… He's only four. He doesn't even know what he is."

"You're saying that the god of all lycans—whatever they are—is a four year old?"

I nod, "So is the vampire god… And lycan is the proper name for werewolf."

We stop at Omen, and Elliot is still fuming. It's strange that the lycan base is in Philly, but not that hard to believe.

Suddenly, Olivia turns and says, "Oh my god…" She is staring at a girl—15, by the looks—who is leaning against the wall of an apartment building on the other side of the street. She is bleeding from the neck. Elliot, Casey, an Olivia start to wards her, but I am quicker, because I have noticed who it is.

I have also realized why she is bleeding from the neck.

"Jayna!"

Jayna looks over to where my voice is coming from, and grins, "Remi!"

I laugh, running over, "Haha! Just now, huh? Was it Tsor?"

Jayna nods, "You know it."

Elliot asks, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Elliot, Olivia, Casey," I say, "Meet my cousin Jayna."

"Why is her neck bleeding?" Casey asks.

"They're humans?" Jayna asks. I nod, "We're sort of solving a crime together…"

I turn back to the others, "She just got bonded to Tsor!"

I give her a hug, "Your neck okay?"

She smiles, "Never better. So… You need my help for something?"

"Sort of… You see, we're working on this case, and we'll have to infiltrate lycan base. Venus's base, on top of that. And of course—no offense, guys—but we need vampires. So—"

"—are you in?" I ask Spike, Mina, Vixen, Helena, Tsor, Feros, Chris, Sithe, Vincent, Pheneus, and Talus.

Feros smiles, "Sure, sis. Hey Jayna, is that a bond mark on your neck. You are too young!"

"Hey," Jayna punches him, "Don't be an asshole."

The others tell us that they're in. I smile, and say, "Oh, and by the way, my friend Elliot wanted to see our god. Pheneus, is he sleeping?"

Pheneus shakes his head, "No, I'll go get him. He'll be happy to see you."

Elliot whispers in my ear, "You're friends with your 4 year old god?"

"Actually," I whisper back, "I'm sort of his—"

"Mommy?" Renik looks over at me. I smile, and pick him up, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

Renik leans his head against my shoulder, "I'm okay… Who are they?"

I look over at the detectives, "They're some friends… Thirsty?"

Renik nods, "Uh-huh."

I pull back my hair, and lower my neck to his lips. Once I'm sure he's drunken enough, I put him down, and say, "I have to go for a little bit okay? Stay with Pheneus."

Renik nods, gives me a hug, and runs over to Pheneus, "Daddy, can you pick me up?" Pheneus laughs, and picks Renik up, "You gonna be long?" I kiss him, "Hopefully not. I'll call you guys when I'm ready."

I turn to the others, "We'll have to walk from now on, so come on. Casey, stay here with the vampires. I need you to wait for our signal."

We are walking down an alley. Olivia says, "I didn't know the god of all vampires was your kid."

"Adoptive son, I guess," I tell her, "But isn't he adorable? He has no idea who he is, either... It's a long story how I found him, but it's the same for Sat—"

But I don't finish, because a dark show has just come jumping out a us. I know what it is before I see his face. _He _is here.

I chase him down the alley, until we reach a dead end.

_As soon as the shadow had come running at them, Elliot had pushed Olivia against the wall, and pressed himself against her, using his back as a shield. It had been an automatic reflex to protect her._

_Once the threat disappeared, he looked back at Olivia, who was staring uncertainly at his chest. Elliot felt himself blush slightly._

_Olivia watched him take a few steps back before he asked, "Liv, you okay?"_

_Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I'm… fine." She was blushing a bit, and she knew it._

Svenn shakes his head, "My, my, Remi, you've grown in power." He wipes blood from the corner of his lip. Then he jumps forward, and slashes my arm with a small knife.

But the knife is not silver, and thus the cut did not take long to heal. I hiss from the slight pain, and put my hands forward, "Water!"

A jet of water blasts from my palms, and soaks Svenn. He is stunned, and Remi leap forward, slashing his shoulder with my sliver knife. It will take longer to heal. Svenn growls, and slaps me, causing me to stumble.

But I a quick, and I kick Svenn in the side. I then jump up, and attempt to punch him.

Except then, he grabs m wrist, and does something I do not wish him to do. It is not unheard of for a vampire to love his or her changer. But I do not.

Still, he smashes me against the wall, and presses his lips to mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth, as I try to fight back. It feels as if I am choking.

_"Sorry," Elliot said, "I… I just acted on instinct."_

_Olivia shrugged, "No problem… Thanks."_

_Suddenly, they heard something that sounded like a fight, and then a struggle. Elliot looked at Olivia, "Remi…"_

_They took off down the long alleyway._

_When they reached Remi, they saw a man with a bleeding shoulder kissing her. She was doing everything in her power to fight back, and a tear slipped down her throat. IF they didn't do something soon, Remi could get very hurt._

_Elliot took out his gun, and fired at the man. Remi had given them to him, Casey, and Olivia. She said that they wouldn't kill, but wound well. _

_He hit Svenn in the leg, and stunned, he hissed, realizing it was sliver. He grinned at Remi who crumpled to the ground, "See you."_

_He disappeared._

I am gasping for breath, and I am sure I am crying. That bastard. I can't believe he kissed me…no, made out with me. I feel sick, very sick.

Elliot comes over, "Remi…"

I try to stand, but fall against the wall, retching. Except it is dry retching, because vampires don't eat, so there is nothing to come up. When I stop, I fall onto my knees, shivering.

Which can only show how much I hate him.

I am being embraced by someone, but I'm not sure who. I think it's Olivia, but my eyes are foggy with tears, and I can't see.

Eventually, I feel my self slipping out of consciousness.

When I wake up, I am in somebody's house. I look around. The room is white, so I know I am not in the backroom at Omen, where there are many couches, and some of Vincent's favorite customers can rest.

I sit up, and immediately, I feel sick as I remember what happened, and why I fainted. There is a small knock at the door, and Elliot opens the door. When he sees I am awake, he opens the door. His voice is soft, as he says, "Visitor for you."

Pheneus walks in, and I feel so relieved to see him, that I start to cry again. He sit down besides me, and takes me into his arms. He whispers, "Remi. Beautiful. Don't cry…"

Elliot has left, and I have quieted down. I'm sure Elliot knows I am in good hands. I look into Pheneus's eyes. "Can I…?" He asks.

I nod, and he kisses me gently on the lips. It feels so much nicer than having Svenn force his lips onto mine. I lean my head against Pheneus's chest. I am still in my street clothes—black baggy pants, and a tight belly tank-top with white leather X's stitched up the front of my shirt—but that's okay. I close my eyes, and relax, letting myself drift into sleep.

Pheneus will protect me. Always.

_Elliot sat on a park bench in a small park that was almost deserted. It was near his home, sort of. He had figured that Remi would be okay with Pheneus. After Svenn had force-kissed her, he had taken Remi to his house, and let her sleep in the spare room. He didn't tell his family much, but he could tell his wife was annoyed again. There had been a lot of tension between them, lately._

_He felt someone walk over. Looking up, he saw Olivia walking over._

_Olivia saw Elliot on a park bench, and walked over. "Mind if I join you?"_

_Elliot shook his head, and Olivia sat down. She looked over at him, "I've been looking for you. How's Remi?"_

_Elliot shrugged, "She's doing okay. She still seems really disturbed. I guess having someone force their lips on your own is as traumatizing as actually being raped. I'm lucky that Kathy let her stay in the house. There's no room for her at my apartment."_

_"Who's with her?" Olivia asked._

_"Pheneus. He came by, after I called Casey, and told her to tell him where she was. You know his pet name for her is Beautiful? I think they really love each other," Elliot said, "Hey Liv, have you ever really been in love?"_

_Olivia was a little shocked. It was strange to hear Elliot saying something like that. Olivia shook her head. She was starting to think that she had feelings for Elliot. He was separated form his wife._

"_What about you?" Olivia asked._

_"I don't know. I guess I used to be, but now…" Elliot shook his head._

_"What are we going to do about Penny Teller?" Olivia inquired._

_"We can't do anything without Remi," Elliot told her, "She's the only lead we have, and the only one who seems to know where to go. I don't know what to believe anymore. It's strange, but I think I'm starting to believe in all this vampire-lycan stuff."_

_Olivia sighed, like she was tired, "Me too… It's a lot on my mind. That poor girl…"_

_Elliot put his arm around her, "Hey, it's going to be okay, you'll see."_

I wake up when a girl who looks a few years older than me walks in. Pheneus has left. I close y eyes, and my waist-length black hair is tangle free, and completely smooth.

The girl looks a bit confused, but she sits down next to me, "Are you really a vampire?"

I nod slowly, "You… believe me?"

She smiles, "Yeah… I guess I do. Anything I can get you?" I shake my head. Then she giggles a little, "Was the cute dark guy I saw leaving yours?"

I smile, "Yeah." She laughs, "You're lucky." I laugh too. Then she says, "Um… Dad and Olivia are downstairs. They said to come see if you were up. They said if you were, they' d like to talk to you."

I nod, and stand, "Thanks… I'm Remi, by the way."

She smiles, "Maureen."

My legs are a little weak, and I do feel kind of hazy as I walk down the stairs. Waiting for me at the bottom is a black cat with dark purple eyes. I gasp, and run to her, "Hikari!"

Hikari had been away for a couple of days. She and Ryu had gone for some sort of a romantic vacation, believe it or not. I stroke her head, "Hikari…"

She looks into my eyes, "Meow?"

I shake my head, "I…Svenn, he kissed me…But…" Hikari gets it. Usually I speak Al Bhed to her, but she understands either way.

I walk outside, and Elliot and Olivia are waiting for me. "How are you?"

I hesitate, "I'm…fine. I've been better."

"You want to walk?" Olivia asks, as we get into the car. I get into the backseat as usual. I shake my head.

We drive for a few minutes, and then I say, "It was… IT felt like I was choking. Like I was choking. A lot of vampires let their sires kiss them, but… I hate him. I hate him. I want to die…"

I feel weak from not having fed, and I curl up in the corner of my seat, and fall asleep.

_Olivia looked back at Remi, who was whispering in her sleep. She watched as a tear trickled down Remi's cheek._

_"She's quiet," Elliot said._

_"Normal behavior, I guess, even if it was only a force kiss," Olivia said, " She must have had a bad past. Remember when I asked her who changed her? That must have been him---the one who kissed her—Svenn."_

_Olivia watched as Remi shivered in her sleep. Then, on impulse, she unbuckle her seat belt, ad climbed into the backseat. She started to stroke Remi's hair. The girl relaxed, and leaned against Olivia._

_Elliot saw this in the mirror, but wasn't surprised. Liv, he thought, probably acts on some maternal instinct. I've seen her comfort other children like a mother. That's why she's so good at this job._

_He clenched his teeth, feeling a sudden surge of anger at this Svenn. But there was nothing he could do about that. He needed to focus on Penny Teller._

Casey looks up, as I come in. She walks over, "You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, I guess. I need to feed but…"

I sit down, "Okay… We nee to go back. Tonight."

"You really up for that?" Elliot asks. I shrug, "Sure. It's not like anything too bas happened to me, right? Anyway, I'll see you all later. I need to go home, check on Renik…" I look down.

_Olivia watched Remi disappear before her eyes. She was used to strange things happening by now, and she sighed._

_"She's in denial?" Casey asked._

_Olivia looked over at her, "You could call it that, I guess. She's trying to pretend she's fine… You think she does that a lot?"_

_Elliot nodded, "No matter how many years she lives, she's forever 15. And teenagers have a tendency to say 'I'm fine' when they feel like somebody's just run them over with a cement mixer."_

I appear in a forest in Pennsylvania. This is where the mansion I live in is. At the heart of the forest. I spend most of my time out in Philadelphia, but I sleep here. I go to NYC a lot too.

I fly the rest of the way. When I walk inside, Helena is lounging on a couch with her red laptop on her lap. Making out against the wall are Tsor and Jayna. I can hear a couple of bass guitars coming from upstairs, which mean Feros, Mina, and Spike are practicing.

Kyra walks over, "Oh, hey Remi. Pheneus is in his room, said he wanted to talk see you. Renik is asleep in his room."

I nod, "Thanks, Kyra…" I head upstairs, and pass Chris and Sithe who are drinking at the top of the stairs. Chris runs over, "Remi! I heard what happened… Are you okay? Svenn… He's such a bastard. Jayna was pissed when she heard, too. Did you talk to her?"

"No, she making out with Tsor. Figured I might as well go see Pheneus. Have you seen Talus?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry, no… Ask Kyra, though, he's her bf."

"Yeah, I will."

I get to Pheneus's room. I share it with him, although I have my own separate room. His walls are a deep red, and the carpet is black. He is lying on the bed, reading a book. He looks up when he hears me come, and walks over to me.

Pheneus embraces me, and asks, "Hey Beautiful, sorry I had to leave… When I saw Elliot come back, I left to check on Renik."

I smile a little, "It's okay… I'm going to take a shower, and get changed. But first… I need to rest."

Pheneus kisses me, "Sure…" I get changed into a cami and a pair of black underwear, and crawl into bed. Pheneus gets in after me. He sleeps in pants, but with his shirt off. I rest my head on his chest, and slowly fall asleep.

When I wake up, it is 6:00 P.M. I kiss Pheneus on the cheek, get out of bed, and take a shower. I put on a pair of Urban Pipeline black pants, and fix some chains on it. Then I find a black belly shirt, that is tight, and looks almost like a sports bra except with thicker material, and it comes down about 2 inches lower. There is a zipper going down the front.

I pull on my cape, adjust the chains that go around my neck and upper arms, and slip out the door. The mansion is quiet, because everyone is asleep. I do spot Jayna though. She walks over and gives me a hug, "Are you okay, Rem?"

I sigh, "Sort of… Not really. How would you be if Svenn forced you to make out with him?"

"Like shit," Jayna said bluntly, which made them both laugh a little. Then Jayna asked, "Will you be needing us?"

I nod, "Yeah. We're going to fight the lycans for real this time. I'll call you… Ad everyone…. When we're ready. Make sure Vincent's up by then, he'll want a good fight with Fircon."

Jayna smiles, "Sure thing."

It takes me 30 minutes to the SVU department, because I stop to feed. When I step out of the elevator, Elliot and Olivia are waiting for me. Olivia asks, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," I lie.

"You're lying…" Elliot mutters. Then he says louder, "I still think your outfit's a little… slutty to be going outside."

I shrug, "It's not like I'm going clubbing. I'm going to be fighting. In fact, bring silver bullets. If you can shoot them in the heart, they should die. Same with any vampires on the lycan side."

"Hey, listen Remi," Elliot says, "If you need to talk, I have daughters so I'm used to it. You can talk to me."

Olivia smiles, "Yeah, and me."

I look down, but then smile, and laugh a little.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"It's nothing…" I say. Actually, I was thinking about what a cute couple they make. I searched both detectives minds when I first met them. Elliot's separated from his wife. And Olivia's not married.

"You need to stop saying that," Olivia tells me.

"Fine," I say, "I was just thinking what a cute couple you two make."

I then start laughing, as I walk towards the elevator. Elliot is behind me, "Hey, that's not funny!"

"You're blushing…" I laugh.

Olivia follows, "You're a piece of work, has anybody ever told you that?"

"Yeah probably," I say. I can tell they are trying to sound angry, but they are laughing a little inside.

"Sheesh," Elliot grumbles, stepping into the elevator after me, followed by Olivia.

"Welcome to my city," I tell them, "Of course you've been here. But South Street is where I hang out the most."

Elliot looks around, and nods, "The Mood…?"

I grin, "Oh, right that. Yeah this street has really cool clothing shops… And some other shops you probably wouldn't let your kids into if you were with them. Most runaways hang out on this street."

"Uh-huh, I can see," Olivia answers, as we walk farther up the street, staring at the dirty t-shirts on display in the window of Urban Tees, "So where's this lycan base?"

I walk over to a manhole that seems to have molded into the street. But that is just concealing magic at work. I lift it with ease, "There you go."

"Doesn't that lead tot he sewer?" Elliot asks. I shake my head, "Nope. There's a ladder, for those of you who don't have cat-like reflexes."

My wings flutter, and I jump down the manhole. 5 minutes later, Olivia and Elliot come down the ladder.

We are in a room with black marble floors and walls. There are some dim lights. I look around, "Okay…Forward, I guess."

The next room we enter seems to be guarded by something, and the walls and floor have a cushioned surface. As soon as we step on the floor, it starts to rumble and shake. I fly up into the air to avoid being thrown, but Elliot and Olivia cannot do so. I am guessing the idea is that the trespassers are thrown into the cushion-like sides of the room. They will become so scared, that they flee. I fly to the end of the room, and wait for the rumbling to stop.

_As the ground started to shake, Olivia was thrown sideways. She grabbed Elliot's arm, but he too was being thrown across the room. Elliot was able to regain his footing as Olivia let go._

_Olivia was thrown forward this time, knocking Elliot to the cushioned floor. Her lips brushed his briefly._

_The rumbling stopped._

_Olivia looked down at Elliot, stunned by what had just happened. Elliot looked completely confused. Olivia realized that she was lying on top of him, and rolled off, blushing._

_"S-Sorry."_

_Elliot sat up, "What just happened?"_

_Olivia stood up, "…" She wondered what the best way would be to answer that question. But just then, they heard Remi say, "I think she just accidentally kissed you. Now come on, next room."_

_Olivia walked off, leaving Elliot to stare after her, lost for words._

The next room has red carpet. And the aura of lycans becomes strong. The door is guarded well, and I guess that Etcar and Penny are behind that door (Venus must be in some other base—I can sense it, but these will be her warrior lycans, and they will be strong). I land, and look at Elliot and Olivia, "It's time to call for backup. As in vampires."

I close my eyes, and send out a telepathic message to Jayna, making sure to guard it so that it isn't intercepted, _Jayna? It's time. Get Chris and Talus to help you get the others._

_Right. _Is the message that I get back.

I turn to Olivia and Elliot, who have drawn their guns. Elliot asks, "How are we going to get the door down?"

"Stand back," I tell them, I hold out my palms and yell, "TWILIGHT FURY!"

A huge beam of black and white swirls out of an orb in my open palms, and knocks the door clean off it's hinges. Before Elliot can say a word I yell out, "Well then Kotar, show yourself. Or are you afraid?"

Out of the shadows in the next room, steps an army of lycans, with my enemy Kotar in the lead. We make quite the contrast to each other. His skin is tanner than mine, although mine does have a slight tan. While my hair is black and waist length, his is blonde and short. He has light lavender eyes, and I have deep blue eyes.

He smiles, "A little outnumbered, aren't we?" His partner, Lexa steps up next to her.

"I disagree," Pheneus steps up next to me too, and suddenly there is a smaller army of vampires behind me. Pheneus stares into his rival, Lexa's, eyes. Lexa looks like a girl version of Kotar with long hair, and skye-blue eyes. Pheneus had shoulder-length black hair and blood-red eyes.

"To get to the girl and the vampire," Lexa smirks, "You'll have t cut through us. Your human friends don't stand a chance."

"Which is why we are here," Jayna says, "So that the humans can get the girl, and we'll be the ones to fight."

"Fine then… Bring it on," Sengar laughs.

I jump towards Kotar, "Fire!" A flame burns his cheek, and he growls, his pupils getting smaller, indicating anger. He scratches my arm, and sends me flying back. I draw my blade, and slash his leg.

Eventually there are vampires and lycans jumping and flying around, all engaged in one battle. I charge at Kotar, "Water!" He is blown back by the force of my water spell, but he retaliates but punching me in the stomach. This stops me for a second, but I trip him, and crack his wrist. As soon as it cracks it is healed.

I grin, "Your time has come. MYSTIC TRANCE!"

Kotar stands rigid for a second, then crumples to the floor, unconscious. I run off after Olivia and Elliot.

_As soon as the battle started, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, and started to run towards the door. Olivia hadn't expected this, but she ran too, knowing that a little girl's life was in their hands._

_As they ran, things flew at them. When they were halfway to the door, they had to shoot a couple of lycans. Also, Olivia has some slashes on her cheek, and Elliot had a deep cut in his leg._

_The stopped for a second, and Olivia looked at Elliot, "Elliot, your leg…"_

_He shook his head, "I'll be okay for a bit. We have to get to Penny."_

_Olivia sighed, "I hope we can make it there and back… But… If we don't then I'd like you to know that…" She stopped, and looked down, whispering so that he could just barely hear, "I love you."_

_Then she started to run, her hand still in his. Elliot ran with her, smiling slightly. As they reached the door, Remi came up beside them, and they all ran in._

­

It was dim in the small storage room, but Remi could see Etcar. He was smirking, "Well, well, if it isn't Remi. Who's laughing now? Just a worthless human am I? I showed you. This little girl is going to die. And so will all of you."

I grin, ad fly right up to him, "_You _think you're of any more worth than you were before? Ha! You're the same piece of shit you were before, just that now you're supernatural. You're from _Tricka's _bloodline, for God's sake. You must be the weakest vampire ever."

"That's not true!" He yells, and holds Penny up by her blonde curls. She is crying hard. "I'll kill her, so shut up! SHUT UP!"

I smile, and walk so that my lips are inches from his, "You'll never be powerful." I put my hands to his chest where his heart is, and I shoot a beam of silver light out of my hands. It acts like a stake, and he dies. Just before he crumples, he slashes my side with a silver jackknife.

_From his perch on top of many boxes, Etcar dropped Penny as he died. She fell, but Elliot caught her, and handed her to Olivia, just as he saw Remi fall. He caught Remi too with ease. Outside, the scene had quieted. The vampires had won. Elliot took out his cell phone, and dialed, "Casey? We've got Penny, so call her parents. Yeah, we're okay. Liv's a bit scratched up, and so am I, but we'll be okay. Yeah. Bye."_

I wake up in my room in the mansion. So Pheneus probably carried me home.

My room has softer colors than Pheneus's. My walls are black, and the carpet is dark blue. The room is illuminated my a lamp that has pictures of fish under the sea turning around in it. It is a dim light, because I dislike a ton of light. I have black curtains that keep the sun out in the day so that I can sleep easily. But at night, I open the window.

Hikari is sleeping at my feet. As I sit up, she wakes, and mews softly. I stroke her head, "Hey, Kari…" I wince, and look down. I'm still in my street clothes, that's for sure, but My waist and stomach are bandaged with a black gauze.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask Hikari.

"Meow mew," She answers.

"Really? 2 days?"

"Meow," She tells me, "Mew meow meow."

"Oh…" I say. That means that Pheneus is probably out hunting, because vampires don't hunt in the day. I stand up, and walk outside my room, and into the room I sometimes share with Pheneus. I check Pheneus's private room which Renik uses. Renik is still asleep—it must be only 8 or 9.

As I walk out into the hall, I hear what is unmistakably my band playing in the lounge across the hall. I walk towards the room, and step inside. Jayna and Feros are practicing. When they see me, Feros says, "Sis, how do you feel?"

"Like someone drove a pike through my left side, you?" I say sarcastically. He smiles, and gives me a hug. I hug him back, then pick up my white guitar. Jayna asks, "You up for a song?"

I grin, "Always. Which should we do?"

Jayna thinks about this, but then she hit one of the cymbals, "I got it! I'm Not Okay (I Promise). That's always good."

I set the mic up, tune my guitar, and we start to play the intro. The I start to sing:

"_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go._

_It's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks,_

_The photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay…_

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out._

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but still don't know what they mean_

_To be a joke and look,_

_Another line without a hook._

_I held you close as we both shook._

_For the last time,_

_Take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay…_

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out._

_Forget about the dirty looks,_

_The photographs your boyfriend took._

_You said you read me like a book,_

_But the pictures are all torn and frayed!_

_I'm okay…_

_I'm okay._

_I'm okay now.."_

And then Jayna comes in with Feros:

"_(I'm okay now)_

_Wish you were listening to me!_

_Because I'm telling you the truth!_

_I mean this! I'm okay!"_

Then I sing:

"_Trust me."_

And we all sing together:

"_I'm not okay!_

_I'm not okay!_

_Well I'm not okay._

_I'm not o-fucking-kay!_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_(Okay…)"_

"w00t!" Jayna yells, "That was awesome! Hey, next time we play Green Day."

There is clapping from the doorway. I look, and see Olivia and Elliot. They are smiling. I hadn't noticed them come in. I give Jayna and Feros high fives, and walk out side the room to talk to the detectives. The good thing about being a vampire is that you don't sweat. We're kind of perfect beings, except for the whole bloodlust.

"You're good," Elliot says, "Was that a song by your band?"

I shake my head, "No, that was My Chemical Romance. And thanks. So, how and why are you here?"

"Two days ago we followed Pheneus to see that you got here safely. We came to see if you were up, and to tell you that Penny's been returned to her parents," Olivia tells me.

"Nice to see you're finally wearing a real shirt," Elliot says sarcastically.

"Bastard," I joke, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"You're too young to be talking like that," Olivia tells me.

"Yeah? Well, whatever…" I mutter, "I'm gonna go take a shower and change. I'll see you all you all at the precinct in an hour. That is… If you'll still be there."

Olivia smiles, "Are you kidding? We hardly sleep. Sure, we'll see you."

_Olivia walked out to the car, sensing that Elliot had something to tell her. Could it be about what she had said when they were in the lycan base…? She shook her head. She had never had luck with men… Even if Elliot was the only man she really would want._

_To get to the road, they had to walk for a little bit. When they reached the small bridge that went over the deep creek, Elliot stopped, "Liv… We need to talk."_

_Olivia nodded, and stopped too. Elliot seemed to take a deep breath, "About what you said…When we were running… What did you mean?"_

_Olivia wasn't facing Elliot, but she knew she should turn around. She bit her lip, and rolled her eyes at herself, **Come on, Olivia, pull yourself together, and talk to him, dammit.**_

_Olivia turned around, and looked into Stabler's eyes. Now or never. She might as well get it over with. _

_"El… I," She whispered, "Love you. I love you, Elliot. I know I shouldn't but… I do. I can't help it!" She said this last sentence louder than she had expected to. She shook her head, and turned to the railing, resting her hands on it._

_She felt Elliot wrap his arms around her waist, and rest his head on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "Liv… I love you too."_

_Olivia turned around, and found her face inches from Elliot's. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, and back up to meet his eyes._

_Elliot leaned in, and kissed Olivia. The feeling of his lips against hers made sent a small shiver down Olivia's spine. As they both drew back, Olivia smiled. _

_Elliot smiled too. It was the first real smile he'd seen on her face. "We should get back to the office, huh?"_

_Olivia leaned her head against his chest, "Yeah…"_

_They crossed the bridge, hand in hand._

I walk over to the precinct, and near there, I find Elliot and Olivia leaning against a wall, making out. As I pass them, I say aloud in a sing-song voice, "Told you so."

They keep kissing, but Olivia flips me off. I laugh, and keep walking.

As I walk in, Munch walks up to me, "Hey, I hear you're unofficially on the team now."

"I am?" I ask blankly.

"Didn't Olivia and Elliot tell you?" Fin walks over, "We think you'd be good on the team. You just don't get a badge."

I shrug, "I'd probably lose it. But that's cool."

"Where are they anyway?" A man I've never seen before says, "Hi, we haven't met, but I've heard about you, Remi. I'm Captain Don Cragen."

"Pleasure," I say, "They're outside making out against a wall."

Fin and Munch choke on their coffee. Cragen sighs, and leans against Elliot's desk.

Casey walks out of the elevator, "Hey, did anyone else notice Elliot and Olivia making out against a wall outside?"

"Yes." We all say in unison. "Unsurprisingly," I add.

Casey acknowledges, "Of course. In my opinion, since Elliot divorced, we've been lucky they haven't made out in the middle of this room."

Elliot and Olivia walk in, and Casey and I giggle. Cragen sighs again, and Munch and Fin put their coffee mugs down.

We all walk past them and into Cragen's office for a small meeting. As we pass them, we each tell them something:

"Lucky bastard," Munch tells Elliot.

"Nice going, Elliot," Fin says, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of your jobs…" Cragen says sounding defeated.

Casey comes next, and then me:

"Elliot, your tie is crooked."

"You two should find a more private spot."

We leave them blushing slightly, and looking completely confused.

When they walk in moments later, I am already being welcomed to the team. Elliot says, "Who told?"

Fin and Munch point at Casey and I.

"Some friends you are," Casey says sarcastically.

"Yeah, seriously, " I agree, my tone just as sarcastic, then I smile sweetly, "S'okay. We don't mind."

"Yeah, great," Olivia says, sitting down on Cragen's desk, "Anyway, if they didn't tell you already, Remi you're unofficially on the team. Y'know, it'd just be nice if you could help us with the cases…"

I nod, "Sure. Renik sleeps through most of the day, and Pheneus can watch him. He won't mind."

"Then, welcome to the team," Olivia smiles.

A/N: So, review please. I'm thinking of taking it out of the first person, that way I don't have to use italics when it isn't in Remi's POV. I'm gonna go now. Flames are okay too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SVU doesn't belongs to me. However, the OCs do, and so  
does the case. I Hate Everything About You is by Three Days Grace. Sugar, We're Going Down is Fall Out Boy. The line on Celeste's shirt at the beginning is from I'm a Fake by The Used. And anything else is probably by a band...

Authors Note: It took me a while to think up this case. I'm really not  
good of thinking of them, so if it seems kind of vague, that's why. Also I  
didn't want to write about rape in too much detail. Oh yeah, I was thinking of pairing Munch and Casey up. Just a thought, we'll see how things go. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter. Oh, and I took it out of Remi's POV, I  
wanted to test it out, so if I switch again next time, so sorry. To explain  
the POV switches last time, sometimes I needed to write some things out  
of Remi's POV. Sorry. And the formatting is REALLY bunches togteher and messe dup. Again, I'm sorry, but my wod processor has been acting up. Next time it won't look like this.

Chapter twoEmo Boy

A girl walked in out of the night air and looked around nervously. She had long blonde hair and steel-gray eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and a black top with white sleeves. It read, 'Love is not like anything,especially a fucking knife'. Her black boots were scuffed, and her hair was tousled. She was limping slightly.

Olivia looked up, and walked over to her, "Are you okay, honey?"

She shook her head silently, "M-my friend told me to... to come here... Shesaid you would h-help." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away, and blinked a couple of times.

Remi was arguing with Munch, but upon seeing the girl, she headed over to Olivia, "Hey, what's up...?"

Olivia was saying, "Honey, you have to tell me what happened."

The girl shook her head again, and Olivia told her, "Okay, just sit down for now."

"I'll keep her company while you go get Elliot," Remi offered, knowing what Olivia was going to do. Olivia nodded, "Thanks."

Remi sat down in a chair next to the girl. The chairs both reclined slightly, so that they were both staring at the ceiling.

The girl started to sing softly and sadly,

_"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get...  
But I haven't missed you yet."_

The girl looked over at Remi, who had begun to sing along with her.  
She continued:

_"Every roommate kept awake,_

By every silent scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get...  
But I haven't missed you yet."

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks. Remi gave her a hug, "It's okay... Whatever it is, it's over now..." Actually, Remi could guess what itwas. Why else would she be _here_?

Elliot walked over, as Remi sat back down. The girl had again, wipedaway her tears. He said, "Listen, you need to talk to us, okay?"

The girl said, "I'll talk to her." She motioned towards Remi. Remi looked at Elliot, and nodded once, "Yeah. Sure."

_She'd probably feel more comfortable speaking to someone her age, _Remi thought.

Remi stood up, and they both walked towards the girls bathroom, private enough to speak. She passed Huang, who looked as if he was thinking of shrinking her for that song. She grimaced, and stepped inside.

Remi didn't want to get straight to the point like the detectives would. She thought the girl might feel more comfortable if Remi talked to her a bit first.

"I like your shirt. The Used owns, huh?"

She smiled a little, "Oh, yeah. You like Three Days Grace?"

"Love them," Remi answered, "Although I listen to a lot of Nirvana too."

"Ooh, Kurt Cobain is so hott," She laughed, as did Remi, "He really is." ((A/N: I agree totally, but um, anyway...))

"So," Remi asked, "What happened?"

The girl's eyes darkened, and she sighed, "This afternoon I was walking down an alley, when a man jumped me. I thought I recognized his voice, but I didn't have time to place it before he jumped me from behind. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger, and he hit me on the head with something hard. When I woke up, my skirt and underwear were ripped off... My friend lent me a pair of jeans and underwear and told me to come here."

The girl sighed again, and Remi gave her another hug, "It's all over now.  
We'll catch this guy, I promise. Sorry you had to talk so soon."

The girl smiled a small smile, "It's okay... I feel like I can talk to  
you."

Remi smiled too, "I'm Remi."

"And I'm Celeste," Celeste answered, "I like your shirt too. The big blue anarchy sign? You're an anarchist too?"

Remi nodded, "Totally. Um... this may be hard to believe, but... I'm a

vampire."

Celeste said, "No joke? I can believe that. I always knew there were  
others out there." She shuddered, and Remi grabbed her arm, "You  
should sit. And they're probably going to run some tests on you."

Celeste said, "I guess I can handle it. How old are you, by the way?"

"15," Remi told her, "Oh yeah, and just for a heads up? Watch out for  
Huang. He'll try to shrink you at any possible time."

"Thanks. I don't really like shrinks..." Celeste answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We sent her to get some tests run," Olivia said, "So, what did she tell  
you?" Remi explained what she had been told. Elliot looked thoughtful,  
"She recognized his voice?"

"Right," Remi answered, "But she couldn't place it. Still, we could ask  
the friend that told her to come he-- Shit!"

"What is it?" Elliot asked. He and Olivia were both facing her.

"Huang is coming over here!" Remi hissed.

"What do you have against him, anyway?" Elliot asked.

"I swear, he's been trying to shrink me since I unofficially joined. And you're not one to talk, 'cause _you _don't like him either."

"That song you sung earlier is going to get you shrinked," Olivia teased.

"Don't rub it in!" Remi protested.

"Nothing like that's going to happen," Elliot told them.

"5 bucks says it will," Olivia bet.

"Deal," Elliot agreed, as Huang reached them. Elliot and Olivia turned to  
face him. "Remi, I was hoping to talk to you," Huang said.

Remi grit her teeth, "That so?"

Elliot and Olivia took a step back, and looked at each other. Elliot said, "Reminds me a bit of Alex. She argued a lot with Huang."

Olivia seemed to think about this, before saying, "Yeah, kind of."

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, about the whole vampire  
issue. What makes you think you're a vampire?" Huang asked.

Remi tensed, " The others believe I'm a vampire, why don't you?"

Huang laughed, and Remi had to force herself to not strangle him. "If  
you don't want to talk, that's okay. I also wanted to talk to you about that  
song you sung earlier. But I can wait until you're ready to open up. Maybe  
you'll notice that there is another way to deal with anger than imitating  
the supernatural."

"I would tell you to burn in the fiery flames of Hell, Huang, but somehow that doesn't seem sufficient."

He laughed again, walked off, and Remi jumped forward, ready to floor that sucker with a sharp right hook. Elliot grabbed her wrists, and held them behind her, "And the Captain says _I_ have an anger problems."

"Oh, come on, just let me give him a mild concussion," Remi struggled.

" Elliot, you owe me five dollars," Olivia pointed out, "But you can just  
buy me a drink."

Elliot smiled, "Sure."

Remi shook her head, throwing his hand off, "Whatever. I'm going home, it's getting late, I have to see Renik, and feed. I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi walked in the next afternoon, and saw Casey standing by Munch's  
desk, "Hey, Casey. Where're Elliot and Liv?"

"Making out in Cragen's office," Casey answered nonchalantly.

"Where's Cragen?"

"Out, I suppose."

"Oh. Did you hear about our new case?"

Casey nodded, "Uh-huh. Anything that can help us catch the guy who  
raped her?"

"Not really," Remi answered, "But I was the one who talked to her. We're  
the same age, so... Anyway, she has a friend. Olivia, Elliot, and I are  
going to go talk to. Her name is Chika Sanchez."

"Good idea," Casey commented. Then she noticed Remi's expression,  
"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm trying to dodge Huang, if you must know. I hate psychiatrists," Remi  
told her.

"Let me help with that," Casey said, and she quickly shoved Remi under  
Munch's desk. Huang came over, "Casey, have you seen Remi? I was hoping to  
talk to her."

Casey shook her head, "Sorry, no... She's probably not here yet."

Huang smiled, "Thanks anyway." He walked off.

Munch walked over to his desk, "Oh, hey Casey. And... Remi. Why are you under my desk?"

"She's hiding from George," Casey explained.

"Couldn't you hide under Elliot's desk?" Munch asked sarcastically.

"Oh, have a heart, your's was the closest," Remi muttered. She stood up,  
"I owe you one, Casey. "

Olivia and Elliot came out of Cragen's office. Remi bit her tongue to  
keep from saying anything.

"So, are we going to go see Chika?" Remi asked.

Elliot said, "Sure, let's go. Afterwards, we're going to have to go see  
Celeste."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The apartment building that Chika lived in was a bit shabby, but it  
looked okay. When Remi and the detectives buzzed in, Chika's mother let  
them in immediately. She sounded weary.

When they reached the section of the apartment where Chika and her  
mother lived, they found the door open. Chika and her mother were arguing  
about something. Chika had chocolate-brown eyes, and long brown hair. HEr skin was a tanned color.

"Mama, por favor, no invitas a Miguel!" Chika was begging.

(Mom, please, don't invite Miguel!)

"Chika, no quiero escuchar otra palabra!" Her mother's tone was angry  
and strained.

(Chika, I don't want to hear another word!)

"Disculpa, Señora Sanchez, pero estos son detectivos Benson y Stabler, y  
quieremos hablar con Chika," Remi didn't give her name, because she  
wasn't actually a detective.

(Excuse me, Mrs. Sanchez, but these are detectives Benson and Stabler,  
and we want to speak with Chika.)

Mrs. Sanchez nodded. Elliot said, "You talk to Chika, we'll talk to Mrs.  
Sanchez."

Remi told Chika, "It's about Celeste. Can we speak in your room?"

Chika led Remi to her room, and closed the door behind her. Then, she  
sat down on the bed. Remi sat down next to her. "You speak Spanish?"

Remi smiled, "Yeah..."

"So, Celeste's okay?" Chika asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Celeste is okay," Remi said, "She's not great, but she's going to be  
fine."

Chika sighed, relieved, "Gracias a Dios. I wish I could have done more, but Miguel was here, and well..." ((A/N: Gracias a Dios Thank God))

"Who's Miguel?" Remi asked.

"He's my mom's boyfriend," Chika looked down at her hands resting in  
her lap, "Whenever he comes over, he and my mom get drunk... And um...  
Nevermind."

"You don't have to tell me," Remi said.

Chika nodded, " Can I see Celeste?"

"Sure," Remi smiled, "The tests on her should be done now."

"Good," Chika said, "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, Celeste said she recognized the voice of the man who attacked  
her, but she couldn't place it. Was there someone who might have attacked  
her?"

"Yeah, there was," Chika answered, a look of disgust on her face, "Her  
mom has this new boyfriend, Steven. He was always checking her out, it  
was sick. We walked past him once, and he snapped her bra strap."

Remi scowled, "What a bastard."

Chika nodded, "He was forever harassing her. And then one day, she and her mom get in a fight, and her mom yells 'Go on, leave! I don't need a stupid brat like you!' So Celeste headed over here to see if she could stay with me  
for a bit, and she said that's when she was raped."

Remi shook her head, "That sucks ass... Well, thanks, and we can go see  
Celeste now."

.XXXXX.+

Celeste was waiting at the precinct when Elliot, Olivia, Remi and Chika  
walked in. When she saw Chika, she ran up to her, and gave her a hug,  
"Chika!"

Chika smiled. "Are you okay? I called Ryan and Blake, they should be  
over here soon." She turned to Elliot, "I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's okay," He said.

" Estas bien?" Celeste asked.

(Are you okay?)

"I should be asking that," Chika answered in English, "But yeah. Miguel's coming again tonight. I swear, if..." She just shook her head, and fell  
silent. Celeste held her stomach, "Ow, I'm hungry..."

"I'll take you both to get something to eat," Remi volunteered. They both  
thanked her. Remi turned to the detectives, "Liv, El, you coming?"

They both declined, saying they had work to do, which was true.

+.XXXXX.+

Remi, Celeste, and Chika were greeted outside by two 16 year-old boys. One had brown hair, and warm blue eyes. He wore faded jeans and a green  
Flogging Molly t-shirt. The other boy had shoulder-length blonde hair, and  
his own pair of clear blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a red Thursday t-shirt.

They both gave Celeste hugs. Then Celeste turned to Remi, "This is my  
family. That's-" She motioned to the boy with the blonde hair-"Blake. And

that's Ryan. You've already met Chika, of course."

Remi smiled, "Pleasure. I'm Remi." Blake said, "You look a little young  
to be on your own."

"I could say the same myself," Remi shot back.

Ryan laughed, "We're twins. Our father kicked us out last year, but we  
were able to get jobs. We have a room in a crummy apartment."

"So Chika's the only one with her family, still?" Remi asked.

Chika nodded, "So, what's your story?"

Remi looked at Celeste, "You won't believe this, although I know Celeste  
does? I'm a vampire." Remi grinned, showing her fangs.

"Oh, so the wings are real?" Ryan asked.

Remi nodded, "You don't sound to shocked."

Blake grinned, "In NYC, even the supernatural is possible. Isn't that right, Chika?"

Chika smiled, "Uh-huh, totally."

Remi smiled, "So, where you want to eat?"

They ended up going to a Chinese place near the precinct. Afterwards,  
Celeste said, "Ryan, Blake, can I crash with you guys?"

Blake nodded, "Stay as long as you want."

"We're going to need you," Remi told her, "Just saying."

Celeste shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Just call me when you need me, and I'll  
walk over. The twin's apartment isn't too far from here anyway."

The all ended up trading cell phone numbers, and then Remi went back to  
the precinct.

+.XXXXX.+

"Okay, so what'd you get from Chika?" Munch asked. Remi sat down on  
Elliot's desk, "Well, apparently Steven Meht, Celeste's mom's boyfriend  
was hitting on Celeste."

"How so?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, the usual," Remi said, "Staring at her in that creepy way. Snapping  
her bra strap."

"That son of a bitch," Elliot growled.

"If anybody did that to me, I would hit him in the balls with a baseball  
bat," Casey commented. Fin, Munch, and Elliot all flinched. Olivia simply  
nodded, "So I guess we're going to pay a visit to visit Meht, then?"

"Yeah, let's get the car," Elliot said.

.XXXXX.+

When the detectives and Remi pulled up next to the run down house where Steven Meht lived, there was a boy dressed in all black, painting the  
wind-battered shutters. He looked about 19. He had brown hair, and green  
eyes. On his left hand was a cobra tattoo, with it's body snaking around his  
wrist, and it's head on the back of his hand. What defined it were the red  
jewels it had for eyes.

"Oh, ouch, nice," Remi commented upon looking at him.

Elliot gave her a look, "Aren't you married or whatever?"

Remi nodded, "Yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't notice hott guys. I  
want no one but Pheneus, and nobody's hotter than he is, but that  
doesn't mean there aren't other hott guys in the world. Pheneus thinks Helena is  
cute, but he'd rather be with me."

"Besides," Remi added, "Check out that guy. He's an emo boy. Emo boys  
rock."

Elliot shook his head and got out of the car. Olivia shrugged, and got  
out, followed by Remi. The emo boy looked up, and smiled warmly,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler and Remi, we're  
here to see Mr. Meht. Is he your father?" Olivia asked.

"Steven? Nah," The emo boy responded, "I'm Jay Korch. I live a couple  
doors down, and Steven's paying me to do some handiwork for him. Mostly he's  
over at his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend has a daughter, total knockout. Anyway, he's home, just knock on the door."

"Yeah, well, we might be able to get you more money if he doesn't come to the door," Elliot said under his breath. He banged on the door, "Steven  
Meht, NYPD, open the door!"

Silence.

"We're going to be forced to kick down the door!" Elliot yelled.

Silence again.

Remi looked up at Elliot, "May I?" Elliot nodded, and Remi delivered a  
good kick to the door, knocking it clean off it's hinges.

"Nice one," Elliot commented, walked in with his gun drawn. Olivia  
followed, her gun drawn as well.

Remi said to Jay, "Try to ignore us."

Inside, it was dim and dusty. A man who was unshaven, and balding came  
out of the kitchen, and slurred, "What the fuck do ya think you're doing?"

"What's it look like?" Remi asked, her anger rising from just seeing him.  
He had on a pair of old jeans and no shirt. Remi felt her eyes could bleed  
just from the sight of his bare chest.

He smiled a sleazy smile and said, "It looks like you're invading my  
home. But you can invade it anytime you want, baby."

Remi growled, disgusted. She walked past him, into the kitchen. As she  
walked past him he ran his finger down Remi's arm slowly. Remi's hand  
automatically flew to her knife. ((A/N: I'd like to point out that Remi caries around a silver knife at all times. It's significance will come into play later.))

Olivia's eyes widened, and she put her hand on Remi's wrist. Remi looked  
at her, and relaxed her grip on the knife's hilt. The anger showed in her  
piercing blue eyes, though.

Remi continued into the kitchen to find about 5 empty beer bottles. Okay.  
He was an alcoholic.

She turned, and said coldly to Steven, "So, you're dating Celeste's  
mother?"

"Yeah? Her daughter's a babe. Too bad she's so young," Steven licked his  
lips.

Elliot's hand twitched, as if he were trying to keep from punching Steven.

Olivia stepped forward, _Am I the only one with self-control here?_ She said, "Okay, you're coming with us." She grabbed his arm, and led him out.

.XXXXX.+

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"Come on, admit it," Elliot growled, "You raped Celeste Smith."

"Hell no. Why the fuck would I do that?"

"You tell me," Olivia answered, "Someone witnessed you sexually harassing  
her."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did tease her a little. But rape her? Nah," Steven  
explained, "I can prove it. Thirty minutes before you said Celeste was  
raped, I passed out on Selene's floor. I drank too much. I guess that's why  
she and Celeste were fighting."

.XXXX.+

"Shit." Elliot leaned back in his chair, looking annoyed. He checked his  
watch. 10:00.

"So... We're back to square one?" Munch asked.

"Pretty much," Olivia answered.

Remi was sucking on a blue raspberry Dum-Dums lollipop. Then she sat up straight, "Wait, I just remembered something! Celeste said something about  
the only part of the rapist's body she saw was his hand, because the  
flashlight he was carrying shone on it for a second. It was his left hand, and she said it was shaped like a cobra, with it's body around her attacker's wrist, and it's head on the back of her hand."

"And you didn't tell us because...?" Fin asked.

Remi shrugged, "Sorry. I forgot."

Casey sighed, "Are all vampires this laid back? Anyway, this could help."

"Yeah, but... I think I remember someone with that tattoo-" Remi was cut  
short by her cell phone ringtone which was Swing, Swing by the All American  
Rejects.

"Yeah?" Remi asked, "Chika? Uh? yeah. Why? Oh, shit. Okay. Yeah, it's  
fine. I'll be right there, okay? Stay where you are. Bye."

"Hell-!" Remi kicked Elliot's desk. Elliot just stared at her, "What? Did  
something happen?"

"Chika's been raped," Remi sighed, "I'm taking her to the mansion. If you  
need me, call, but I should go...? Bye."

+.XXXXX.+

When Remi and Chika reached Remi's room after teleporting, Chika looked worn out and scared. She was wearing Remi's pants, which Remi had loaned to her. A vampire wearing only black underwear and a top wasn't that uncommon.

Remi said, "Pheneus and I sleep next door, but I use this room sometimes..." She picked Hikari up, "The bathroom's right there. Sorry, it's a bit small, but I like small rooms. You can take a shower, and borrow some clothes. But get some rest now, and we'll talk in the morning."

Chika nodded, "Thanks."

When Remi walked into Renik's room, she saw that he had woken up. Remi helped him out of bed, "Hey, Renik..."

Pheneus walked in, "Oh, hey Remi. Someone said you brought a guest?"

"A victim," Remi explained, "I said she could use my room, so we'll be  
sleeping in the main bedroom."

"Sure," Pheneus said, kissing her, "And I see Renik's up. Hey, Rik."

"Daddy?" Renik asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty, Daddy."

Pheneus smiled, "Come on, Remi. Let's get our little prince a glass of  
blood."

+.XXXXX.+

Remi leaned against the wall in the corner of the music room. Jayna was  
teaching Renik to play drums.

Pheneus walked over, "How're you doing, beautiful?"

"Fine..." Remi answered, unconvincingly. Pheneus leaned in, and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back, running her hand through his  
hair.

Pheneus pulled back, "You can't lie to me. But are you feeling better now?"

"Much." Remi smiled.

+.XXXXX.+

Remi changed into a black cami and black lacy underwear. She climbed into  
bed, deciding to sleep at night. It was 4, and Renik had fallen asleep.

Pheneus got into bed next to her wearing a pair of black silk pants. Remi leaned her head on his chest, and fell asleep, feeling safe.

.XXXXX.+

Remi woke up at 11:00. When she walked downstairs, she found Chika  
talking to Kyra.

"Ready to go to the precinct?" Remi asked. Chika nodded. It seemed that  
Kyra had lent her more colorful clothes than the ones Remi had. She was  
wearing jeans, and a pink Death Cab for Cutie shirt.

+.XXXXX.+

Before anyone could ask Chika any questions, Remi led her into the girl's  
bathroom, "Are you ready to talk?"

Chika shook her head. Remi told her, "That's okay. Then stay in here, so  
that the guys can't question you, and I'll make sure Casey and Olivia don't  
come in and ask you questions, either."

"Thank you..." Chika said.

Remi smiled, "Don't mention it. You want me to call your family?"

Chika answered, "No, that's okay... I think my cell phone's in my purse,  
which the guy never touched, so... I'll call myself."

Remi nodded and walked out. Everyone walked over to her at once. Remi  
simply said, "She's not ready to talk, so Casey and Liv, don't try to make  
her. And guys? I will personally kick your asses if you try to go into the  
girl's bathroom at all."

"Yeah, great," Fin said sarcastically.

Olivia said a little softer, "How is she?"

"She's going to be okay," Remi said. She's going to call the others, so  
if they come by..."

Elliot nodded, "Sure? Are you going to try to talk to Chika?"

Remi answered, "No, not until Celeste gets here. So I suggest you all  
just get back to work."

Celeste came running in moments later, with Ryan and Blake behind her. Remi took her into the girl's bathroom, where Chika was leaning against a wall, playing  
tetris on her cell phone. Celeste ran over and gave her a hug, "Oh, Chika,  
you too, huh?"

Chika said weakly, "I'm ready to talk."

Remi asked, "What happened?"

"Well-"

+.XXXXX.+

"Exactly how Celeste was raped," Remi concluded, "And same exact tattoo.  
Apparently this all happened after Chika was kicked out by her mother and  
Miguel, too." She was sitting, talking to Elliot and Olivia. There was a small box of strawberry Pocky on the desk in front of her, and one of the sticks was in her mouth.

"It was probably the same person, then," Elliot stated the obvious, sitting down.

Remi leaned back in her chair, and stared up the ceiling. Elliot and Olivia were sitting, talking quietly. Suddenly, something clicked in Remi's brain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Remi bit down on her Pocky stick, jumping up.

Elliot backed up a bit, "Do you always get these moments of realizations  
when on sugar?"

"But... It can't be. But, if you think, it all...? EMO BOY!" Remi stammered.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances.

Remi picked up her cell phone, and dialed Celeste's number, "Celeste,  
you're with Chika, right? Okay, put me on speaker. You're on? Okay, now what  
do you remember about the cobra tattoo, anything strange about it?"

"Yeah..." Celeste and Chika both answered, "It had these red jewels for  
eyes."

"Thanks," Remi hung up, "AHA!"

"What's all this noise?" Cragen barked, walking over.

Remi shook her head, "No time, Captain. Elliot, Olivia. Car. Now. Drive."

"To where?" Olivia asked.

"I _know_ who raped Celeste and Chika. We're going to Steven's house, but  
not for Steven. For 'Emo Boy'. Jay."

+.XXXXX.+

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked, as the detectives ad Remi walked up.

"See?" Remi ignored him, "There's the tattoo, on his left hand."

"Jay Korch, you are under arrest for the rape of Celeste Smith and Chika  
Sanchez," Olivia recited, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything  
you  
say..."

.XXXXX.+

Remi sat on the roof of an abandoned building. Jayna and Feros sat there,  
too. This was where they would play sometimes. Remi looked at Jayna, "You ready?"

Jayna grinned, "Totally, let's go."

Feros picked up his bass, "Hit it."

Remi picked up her guitar, and walked over to the mic. They played an  
intro, and then she started to sing:

_"Am I more than you bargained for yet? _

I've been dying to tell you,  
Anything you want to hear.  
'Cause that's just who I am this week.  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum.  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song.

Drop a heart and break a name.

We're always sleeping in, and we're sleeping for the wrong team.

We're going down, down,  
In an earlier round.  
And Sugar, we're going down,  
Swinging.

I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex.  
Cock it and pull it."

.XXXXX.+

"Remi said she'd be here," Elliot said to Olivia. Olivia nodded, getting  
out of the car. She looked up at the building, "It's an abandoned parking  
deck?."

Olivia and Elliot walked over to the elevator. It looked as if having a  
baby in it would make it fall. They took the stairs.

When they reached the roof, Feros started to sing. Elliot sat down at the  
edge, as did Olivia.

_"Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me.  
I'm watching you two from the closet,  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans. _

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song.

Drop a heart and break a name.  
We're always sleeping in, and we're sleeping for the wrong team.

We're going down, down,  
In an earlier round.  
And Sugar, we're going down,  
Swinging.

I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex.  
Cock it and pull it."

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, "Is this more than you bargained for  
yet?"

Olivia smiled, "That depends?" She knew Elliot well enough to know what  
he meant by that..

Elliot leaned in, and kissed her. They stood up, and left, passing Pheneus on the way down.

.XXXXX.+

The song ended, and Jayna grinned, "Oh, man, that was wicked. Well, I'm  
gonna go see Tsor. Later."

Feros nodded, "I'm going too."

Remi smiled, "Bye." They both disappeared. Remi turned, and found Pheneus  
walking up to her. He swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Remi  
pulled back after a few moments, "I love you."

Pheneus hugged her, "Love you too. Let's go home."

.XXXXX.+

Elliot leaned against a wall, talking to Olivia.

"So I guess Jay's going to be tried for sexual assault, then," Olivia said.

"Yeah. Hopefully Casey'll win," Elliot added.

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes, "El... I was, um, wondering if you'd  
like to go to dinner. You can pick the place and all, but-"

Elliot swept Olivia towards him, lowering his lips to hers. He slipped  
his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the moment.

Olivia was shocked for a second, but she relaxed after a few moments,  
returning the kiss. Eventually, Elliot pulled back , "I'd love to."

Olivia leaned her head against his chest, "Great."

.XXXXX.+

Remi sat on the couch at the entrance of the mansion, writing on her  
laptop. Somebody walked past her, but stopped, and tapped her on the  
shoulder.

"Jayna, I told you already, I do not have money for tickets to the Nine Inch Nails  
concert. We can always just sneak in anyw-Simon!" Remi stood up.

Kiah Simon stood in front of her, her long blonde hair falling down past  
her shoulders. She grinned, "Hell yeah. I'm moving, you got a room?"

Remi laughed, "Are you kidding? We're like? 10 vampires in a huge  
mansion."

Simon grinned, "Well then, you better give me a room."

"What's the magic word?"

"_Or else..._"

"Wrong," Remi laughed, "Fine, fine, c'mon..."

A/N: It's over! In the next chapter: Remi gets a conscious! I'll let you think about that one.

-Remi


End file.
